Call Me Mommy
by BeHiNdThEsHaDoWs45
Summary: Dharma finds out that she is adopted, and the most unexpected person steps in to comfort her.


"Oh come on Greg!" cried Dharma, "it will be fun!"

Greg rolled his eyes. "We do NOT need to get tested just to see who our biological parents are! We already know that."

Dharma raised her eyebrows suspiciously. "Maybe Kitty isn't your real mother…"

Greg glared at her.

Dharma bit her lip. "Okay, sorry, but can we still pleeeeeeeeease do it, I'm so bored honey! It would be your Christmas gift to me." She put on her puppy dog face.

Greg planted a kiss on her lips. "Sure sweetie."

The doctor peered at Dharma and Greg over his thick glasses. "Now, I'm not sure why you two are doing this for….'fun' but it turns out I have found some interesting results about one of you."

Dharma threw her arms around Greg. "Kitty's not your real mother!!"

"It's not about Greg I'm afraid" the Doctor said, "Sir, your parents ARE Edward and Katherine Montgomery."

"Dharma," he took a deep breath, "your parents are not Abby and Larry. You were put up for adoption when you were four weeks old at Greenwhich Adoption Center in Texas. Your real parents are Mark and Emily Stoneworth, they died in a car crash just before you were born. After I got your results, I was quite shocked. I do know Abby and Larry….they did a protest against doctors outside my clinic. I got your birth certificate, and the test results were right."

"That's why Abby always said that birth certificate's were stupid. She said she had me at home." Dharma said, dazed. A tear ran down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Montgomery."

"Honey…" said Greg, but she left the small room before he could say another word.

Greg knocked on the bathroom door. "Dharma, you've been crying in there for two days! I've had to use Pete's bathroom!"

"Well, I'm not crying this time" she said.

"What do you mean?" Greg asked.

Dharma exited the bathroom in a skirt and blouse, her hair combed. "Your mother invited me to lunch with her charity group this afternoon, remember?"

"You shouldn't have to go in a state like this" Greg said, grabbing her elbow.

She struggled free from his grip. "What state? It's Abby's problem, anyway."

"Dharma!" Greg cried, "you always said it was bad for someone to be in denial."

"I'm NOT in denial. The lunch starts in twenty minutes, I shouldn't be late." She left their apartment.

"Afternoon Dharma!" said Kitty, as her daughter-in-law sat down in the seat next to her.

"Afternoon, Kitty" she said quietly. Kitty's friends greeted her warmly. Dharma looked around the fancily decorated restaurant, the fake Christmas tree and all. Dharma drifted in and out of the conversation about shopping and husbands. Her mind was throbbing with thoughts of anger towards Abby and Larry. How could they not tell her?!

The manager of the restaurant came to their table. "How is the food ladies?"

"Wonderful" said Kitty. She introduced everyone except for Dharma.

"And who is this?" he asked, kissing Dharma's hand.

"That's my Daughter-In-Law, Dharma Montgomery."

Dharma stood up abruptly. "That's it! I can't take it anymore! I am no one's daughter, in-law or not!! I don't even know who's daughter I ACTUALLY am!" She then stormed into one of the powder rooms, and sat down on a fluffy pink couch decorated with Christmas Ivy. "Festive" she muttered, and rubbed her temples.

At that moment Kitty burst through the door, furious. She turned and locked it. "How could you do that to me??? In front of all my friends?! How Dharma?"

Dharma bit her tongue. "I'm sorry, Kitty, I really am."

Kitty was stunned. Dharma had never given in to her THAT easily. "Are you feeling well, Dharma?"

"Fine."

"Look, It's fine. Come back out to lunch with me, alright?" Kitty said, forcing a smile.

Dharma didn't move.

"Well if that's the way you feel about it, its fine with me." Kitty said gruffly, and prepared to leave.

"I was adopted, okay?" Dharma said quietly.

Kitty spun around, "wh-what?"

A tear ran down Dharma's face. "I just found out three days ago, Larry and Abby never told me. They never treated me like a baby when I was a baby. They let me cry it out, they never hugged me. I would be punished for the stupidest things, stepping on ants or something like that. I could only have health food, which was not extremely horrible. When I got sick, they told me not to cry, mother earth wanted it to be that way. But the worst thing of all is when….when I would call Abby mommy, I would me yelled at. Apparently calling your mother mommy was prejudice. And now I know I had a real mommy, who died in a car crash when I was a baby. And now I have no one to call mommy, and I never have! And here I am crying in front of a person that hates my guts, and I just, I hate it!" Dharma had no control of her sobbing and she didn't really care if Kitty saw her crying. The next event, however, shocked her immensely.

"Dharma, I'm so sorry."

Kitty sat down in front of her, and hugged her. Dharma cried into Kitty's shoulder, blubbering apologies for whatever reason she had. "Shhh, shhhh" Kitty soothed, rubbing her back, "you can call me mommy."

Dharma looked at her. "Mommy" she said, and for the first time in her eyes, Kitty was a nice, warm, loving, human being. She continued to cry, and Kitty continued to hold her. Dharma had someone to call mommy. And she always would.


End file.
